Timeless
by weesh
Summary: Austin has something to tell Ally but she's mad at him. How will she react? One shot.


**Timeless**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. But I love them because watching them feels like falling in love with my sweetheart over and over again.**

**A/N: I've been wanting to write an Austin and Ally story like this for a while and the idea finally came to me! So here it is. Hope you like it. And are you as excited as me for the season 3 premiere in a few weeks? I just saw the promo and I'm dying!**

Austin sat on an empty stage in Miami at 1 am, dangling his long legs over the front edge, staring out into the empty auditorium. Just hours earlier he had finished the last concert of his latest tour, playing to a packed house as usual, and he had enjoyed every moment. He loved performing and got a huge rush from the crowd, but at 20 he had a lot more on his mind than writing his next single or planning his next show.

In the midst of touring and recording music as a teenager he had managed to graduate high school and was now taking online college courses. He had a great career and with the help and advice of his parents he knew how to manage his money and was careful not to blow every penny even though he still he had a lot of fun. He made sure to surround himself with good, real friends and had watched them succeed as well. Trish had made a name for herself and now managed several artists though he was the first and one of the most important to her. Dez's filmmaking career had taken off but he still insisted on shooting Austin's videos whenever he wanted one made. There was just one part of his life that hadn't quite fallen into place yet and it involved a beautiful brunette who happened to be his best friend: a certain girl named Ally Dawson.

The Original Team Austin had made a few traditions over the years. They tried to get together or at the very least contact each other on birthdays. Often during the winter holidays they would have their very own party for the four of them, though once or twice a date had attended and only made things awkward. (It turned out Glamour Kitty was just too much like Dez. That was a memorable Thanksgiving.) And whenever possible Austin and Ally would drop in on each other's tours and sing a few duets on stage together for that show. They made sure to do this for the very last show of each tour when Team Austin would all be present and then go and celebrate afterward together.

But tonight was different. Austin made sure it was and now he was afraid his plan had backfired. Trish, Dez and Ally had all arrived a few hours early as planned. They all ate dinner together and got caught up on the details of their lives before Austin had to get ready for the show. He took a few minutes to talk to Ally about the songs they would sing together and where they would fit in the show. It was almost routine by now to do this.

Ally came out three separate times to sing with him, the last being close to the end of the show. For that last song he had requested their first duet, You Can Come To Me, a song which had always been special to them. It was one Ally never requested in her shows because she claimed it was just too special to be performed often. She looked a little nervous that he wanted to sing it tonight but he had taken her hand and smiled at her and she had caved in. So they sang it as planned and just as he had hoped it made them feel the same as it always did. The words were true and they couldn't help but look at each other as they sang. Austin felt the same thrill this song always gave him and kept moving closer to Ally throughout the song. They were like magnets, being pulled toward each other by an invisible and undeniable force, and he loved it. Tonight when the song ended he didn't stop himself from doing the one thing he wanted most: he kissed Ally. She left the stage with the roaring applause and had disappeared. That night for the first time she broke the final tradition of Team Austin of waiting off stage for hugs after his last number. Austin had been alone that night ever since.

Austin had kissed Ally a handful of times over the years. He tried to be sneaky and subtle about it for the most part too because Ally was so insistent on them being just friends. He knew that was what she wanted and he respected it, but sometimes he wanted to test the waters and see if they were ready for something to change in their relationship. So he waited patiently and watched for opportunities to naturally arise.

Like on his seventeenth birthday when they were hanging out with a bunch of friends from school and playing games during which he was dared to kiss Ally. He did a happy dance inside when that happened and had no problem taking on that dare. Ally's cheeks had turned so red but she had kissed him back and he decided it was his best birthday to date.

Then he and Ally had ended up alone together at a dance their senior year. They had come as a group with Dez and Trish just to have fun but Trish was able to connect with the guy she liked and Dez had disappeared somewhere during the middle of the dance. So that left Austin alone with Ally and he made the most of it by asking her to dance. They spent the whole night together and during the last slow song at the end of the dance the moment had felt right so he had leaned in and given her a soft, quick kiss.

There was the New Year's Eve party that Jimmy Star threw last year and Ally was his only good friend there so they had stuck together during most of the night. It was the first time in a few years that he didn't have a performance that night and could just enjoy himself and celebrate. At midnight they stood there staring at each other for a moment, frozen and unsure, until he had leaned just that much closer and kissed her softly. The room was full of cheering people but it was all just a dull noise outside the little bubble he and Ally were in. Neither of them said a word about it to Trish or Dez or each other for that matter.

It was a bad habit they had. Austin and Ally were best friends and they could talk about anything, write songs about anything, but they never spoke to each other about their deeper feelings. Ally had made it clear on countless occasions that she wanted Austin as her friend and nothing more. She never asked who he was thinking of when he wrote a love song. He noticed that she avoided magazines that featured him on the cover, only reading an article if pressured by Trish or Dez or himself. She never would discuss or acknowledge rumors that flew around about him and girls he met over the years, especially if there was a female opening act for one of his tours. But he had to admit that she never talked about the rumors that flew about her either, always dismissing anything he or the others asked with a wave of the hand as if it weren't even worth thinking about.

It was true however, that neither of them dated or formed any other lasting relationships either. They made friends in their travels and when they spoke on the phone or via Skype they would freely talk about all the people they spent time with and got to know. Never once did either of them try to break any news to the other about meeting someone special. In interviews, if he was asked about his personal relationships, Austin would simply answer that he hadn't been lucky in love yet. He did not say he hadn't met the right girl, because that would be a lie.

So tonight he had taken a chance. Most of the tour he sang new songs from his latest album, half of which was penned by Ally, the rest of the songs written by himself to her music. She was still his greatest inspiration when it came to music. For this last performance he wanted to sing a mix of new and old songs and he was pleased with the result. Just before the final duet with Ally he sang two songs he wrote, both inspired by her: Steal Your Heart and Timeless, hoping that she was paying attention back stage. All these years later the words to those songs still perfectly described his feelings for her and he was more sure than ever that his heart never would change when it came to Ally Dawson. So he sang to her whether she knew it or not. And then he sang with her, promising again from his heart that he would be anything she needed, now and forever. And then she had disappeared.

It wasn't like Ally to not show up at the end of his concert like that. He had been there for her at the end of the last show of each tour and until now, she had always been there for him as well. His heart sank when she didn't come back and he wondered if he had pushed too far this time. He gave a quick hug to Trish and a half hearted 'What up?' to Dez and then searched all the faces off stage for the one he wanted to see most. Trish told him that Ally left right after her song and hadn't been seen again. Dez patted him on the back, gave him a 'sorry buddy' and that had been all that Austin could take. He went to his dressing room and closed the door, refusing to see anyone that wasn't _her_ and slowly packed up his stuff. It was automatic and he didn't have to think at all about what he was doing because he'd done it so many times before. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ally left. She had left without a word and he felt the rejection keenly. He felt like his heart was breaking.

Much later he left his dressing room to put his bags on the bus. He would sleep in there tonight and then it was a short drive home where he could unpack and sleep in his own apartment again. He was looking forward to that and settling into something more normal and laid back for a little while. He would be able to really focus on his classes and get a lot done for school. He never thought he would be motivated to go to or do well in college, but Ally had been a big influence on him there also.

Ally. Here he was, wallowing on an empty stage in the middle of the night alternately smiling at memories of her and biting back the hurt and loss he felt tonight. He had hoped things would go very differently after the show. He had a small pad of paper he usually carried in his pocket in case he had a brilliant idea and needed to write something down. Now it lay on the stage next to him with several pages ripped out as he tried to put into words what he wanted to say to Ally. He picked up one of the crumpled, discarded sheets and threw it out into the empty seats in front of him in frustration.

Then he was surprised by a timid, familiar voice on the stage behind him.

"Austin?"

He spun around and jumped to his feet. "Ally. Hi."

"Hi." she said, taking a few steps closer to him.

"You weren't there after the concert." he said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just had some things to think about." she was playing with her hands nervously. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Austin watched her come toward him and then sit on the edge of the stage as he had done earlier. He sank down next to her in his same spot as before. He kicked his legs against the stage with nervous energy. Next to him Ally was still and quiet. She took a few deep breaths and then turned to him slightly.

"I don't want to sing any more duets for your concerts." she said.

"What? Why not?" Austin asked in confusion.

"It's because of tonight. I'm not comfortable kissing in front of that many people and you know what all the magazines and websites are going to say about this tomorrow. I really don't like being a headline." she said.

"I know, but I . . ."

"No Austin. I didn't come here for excuses or anything, and I still don't know why you did it, but I don't want to be some stunt for your shows. That really hurt me. That's why I didn't meet you at the end of the show. I was mad and I was trying to figure out why you would do something like this. It isn't like you at all." she was visibly upset now and every word cut Austin deep.

"Ally, stop. That's not it at all. Will you let me explain?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded but looked uncomfortable.

"Did you pay attention to the set list for the second half of the show tonight at all? They were all songs about us, for you. I was trying to tell you something tonight Ally, and I would have explained sooner but you left and I, . . . " Austin turned his body to face her better, so only one leg hung off the stage and the other was folded between them. "Look, I've already messed this up and you're mad at me so I can't really make it any worse."

Ally didn't say anything so Austin took a deep breath and kept going. "I know you are happy just being best friends, but I can't keep pretending that it's enough for me anymore. I'm in love with you Ally Dawson."

Ally's mouth opened in shock and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"You are my best friend and more. I love everything about you and I don't want to lose what we have, but I feel like we can be so much more too. Yours is the face I want to see every day. Your opinion is the only one that really matters to me. You are the first one I tell both the good and the bad to in my life. I won't ever find someone who will get me the way you do, and I don't want to."

"Austin," Ally said but just shook her head, still looking surprised.

"That's why I kissed you tonight. I wanted to show you how I feel, let you know how important you are to me. And as much as I love hanging out with you, I want more. I want to take you out on dates, and kiss you, and I want to be everything you need. If you just give me a chance, I will show how good we will be together." he reached out and took her hand. He tried to smile at her but he couldn't read her face or tell what she was thinking and her silence only made it worse.

"I, I don't know what to say." she finally stammered.

It wasn't the response he hoped for but he couldn't back down now. "Then give it a few days and think about it. I'm finished with my tour and will be around, if you want." He offered. He knew that she knew his tour was over, that was why she was here tonight. But he was at a loss for words now. She didn't say it: she didn't love him back.

He felt terrible. Real life clearly wasn't like the movies because she didn't throw herself into his arms and declare her undying love in return. Curse Dez and all the chick flicks he made Austin watch over the years!

Austin released Ally's limp hand, grabbed his little pad of paper and hopped off the stage. "I'm gonna go then, I guess." He said, a numbness setting in, and all he wanted now was to be alone and pretend this awful moment never happened. Now he finally knew why Ally pushed the friend angle so hard all this time: she never felt anything more like he did.

"Wait!" she called as he rounded the far end of the stage, heading toward the exit.

Austin turned to see Ally rushing toward him.

"Did you really mean that? Did you just say that you love me?" she asked in a rush as she caught up to him.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I did. But clearly that doesn't matter to you." he said bitterly.

"Whoa. I'm kind of in shock here, okay? Let me catch up. You've had more time to think about this than I have." Ally said.

"If you have to think about it, then what's the point? Either you feel it to or you don't. I've been driving myself mad the last four years holding this in and not pushing you too fast so I wouldn't lose you. I thought, I hoped, that you were in the same place I was."

"I didn't let myself think about it." Ally said. "I expected any moment for you to find someone better than me. I tried to protect myself and be ready for that moment, so I refused to think about a future for us."

"No one is better than you, Ally. Why don't you get that? I've been falling more and more in love with you every day since we were sixteen. Why would I ever look at anyone else?" Austin said.

Ally threw her arms around Austin's neck and he bent to hug her. He held her tight, wrapping his arms around her small body and loving the feel of her in his arms.

"I love you, Austin Moon." She said. He smiled and breathed deeper, finally hearing the words he longed for. He loosened his grip slightly and lifted his head to look at her but she caught him in a kiss. It was the first time she had initiated anything physical with Austin. He was always the one to go for a hug while she opted for a handshake. He had been the sneaky one finding ways to kiss her. But this was all her, and he wasn't about to complain as he sank deeper into the best kiss they had shared yet.

When Ally pulled away he smiled dreamily down at her, but then her face fell.

"Oh no." Ally said.

"What?"

"Don't you remember last time we tried to date? The Butch and Bitey movie, the song, our one and only date: it was all a disaster." Ally lamented.

Austin shook his head. "That was four years ago. We've come a long way since then and we've been through so much together. We both have careers now, we've watched each other have successes and failures, we've been separated for months at a time because of our schedules but we always make time and come back to each other. We're older and you're wiser, so I think we can make it work this time. We're ready now."

Ally playfully swatted his shoulder and they both laughed lightly. She never liked it when he joked about not being smart. But now she nodded. "You're right"

Austin smiled and placed his hands on Ally's waist. "So let's make this official. Will you go out with me?" he asked and grinned at her.

"Yes." Ally answered with certainty.

Austin bent his head to kiss her again and she responded eagerly, much to his delight. He forgot everything but her and the feel of her lips and body pressed to his. There was no empty stadium, no busses and crew outside, nothing in the world but her and this feeling of finally being complete.

There was no way Austin could sleep after this and since they hadn't gone out to celebrate like normal, both of them were hungry. So they went out for their first date that very moment, finding an IHOP not too far from the stadium so they could have pancakes. They were both relaxed and to a large degree they acted like any other time they went out to eat together except that now Austin reached out to hold her hand every so often and Ally just smiled at him for no reason most of the time.

Around 3 am Ally dropped Austin off by his bus behind the stadium. He leaned over and kissed her again, really enjoying this new part of their relationship. Ally smiled at him.

"Are you okay to drive home tonight or do you want to crash in my bus?" He asked as he opened the door to get out of her car.

Ally shook her head. "I'll be fine. I might not fall asleep for a while anyway."

"Me too." Austin agreed. "I'll call you tomorrow after I get home and unpack."

"Tomorrow." Ally agreed.

"I love you." he said again, leaning on the car door.

"I love you too." She said.

"Goodnight." He said and closed the door. He watched Ally drive away and then climbed onto the bus. He changed into pajamas and lay on his bed, thinking of Ally and everything that happened that night. Eventually he did fall asleep for a few hours before they got up and drove home the next morning. He unpacked and settled into his apartment for a little while before he called Ally. They went out again that night, settling into their new relationship and enjoying it.

Austin and Ally were inseparable for the next year. When they told their friends about being a couple, Trish simply said "I told you so" and insisted on a day at the spa with Ally. Dez did a happy dance and grilled Austin for details so he could finally finish the screenplay for the romantic comedy he was writing based on Austin and Ally's relationship. None of their parents were surprised either. Mimi Moon gave Ally a plastic crown and almost cried because she was so happy to finally have a princess for Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Lester Dawson smiled, clapped Austin on the back and then asked what kind of drums his drummer preferred when they were on tour. Ally's mom was in the jungles of South America so they had to tell her over Skype. All of the monkeys in the trees howled along with her happy scream for them.

Austin and Ally got back to song writing immediately and they went on dates every weekend. Dez made the video for Ally's next single and before they knew it they had another complete record for Ally and most of one for Austin. When Ally went on tour a year after Austin's declaration of love, Austin went with her to give her support and work on music in their free time. After the last show of her tour Austin took her out to celebrate and proposed. They planned their wedding while finishing Austin's next album for Star records and they got married a few weeks before he was scheduled to leave on tour. They honeymooned in Hawaii for a week before returning to rehearsals and getting ready for tour. Ally was by his side for all of it.

When they got home from Austin's tour they bought a house and moved out of Austin's apartment. They got back to song writing and a few months later when Ally told Austin that he was going to be a daddy he was thrilled. They talked and agreed that it was time for another change. They were both well known and had enjoyed their careers but they felt that their relationship, and now their family, was the most important thing they could do. They sold a few songs they had written to up and coming young artists that Trish managed. Austin taught hip hop at a dance studio more for fun than for the money. Ally taught voice lessons to school kids in their area until the baby came and then they both took time off to just be a family. Eventually three more babies came along and the four Moon kids grew up in a house full of music and dancing and fun. Austin and Ally loved each other and their kids more than words could convey.

Over the years as they looked back on their lives, Ally was so glad that a confident blonde boy had come into her dad's store and played the drums with some corn dogs. And Austin would never want to change the book-reading, cloud-watching, song-writing petite brunette who stole his heart. Everything they had experienced together and apart since they met had all added up to make Austin and Ally truly timeless.

**A/N: cheesy? Good? Awww worthy? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
